Horror Hive
Horror Hive The Horror Hive is one or the two 7th areas. At the end of 200,000,000 Leagues Under, the 6th area, the Player will be given a choice of two doors, one leading to the Horror Hive and the other leading to The Dusk, a shadowy graveyard area. The Horror Hive is a massive beehive, which acts as home for great swarms of insects. The main threat of the Hive is that of the vast quantities of insectoid Lesser Enemies, which come in all sorts of shapes, sizes and temperament. Residents An incredibly diverse cast of creeepy crawlies reside within the Horror Hive, with far more types than any of the other areas. They fly, spit, crawl, bite, sting and wield a further array of unpleasantness. * Cadaverpillars, slow-moving undying caterpillars with a venomous bite * Blood Wasps, flying death machines that move at high speed * Gutterflies, hard-hitting butterflies, able to mesmerise their prey and complicate motion * Hellflies, terrifying flies that lay their eggs in living flesh, probably yours. Their young will then erupt from your insides and then attack you * Heartworms, larval Hellflies which burst from your innards to feast on your outsides. They move slowly, but they won't need to move far, they came from your guts after all * Skull Skimmers, long-legged water insects, they move quickly and strike hard, but are bound to the lakes they inhabbit. They hide, just out of sight, when there is no opportunity to murder you exists Level 1 The first level of the horror hive is divided into distinct rooms, connected by narrow hallways with low ceilings. The large chambers can contain small pools of honey, but these will not contain any Skull Skimmers. Larger chambers often have a large, raised pedestal in the middle, which is heavily guarded by insects. Upon this pedestal is a large amount of loot. Enemy Selection * Cadaverpillars * Blood Wasps * Gutterflies * Heartworms Level 2 The second level of the Horror Hive has no hallways connecting its large rooms, just simple doorways to pass through the thin waxy walls of the insect fortress. Rooms will have often 2 floors, with balconies overlooking the ground floor. Only some rooms contain stairways to the upper levels, you may have to explore the map to access treasures on the upper floors. Thick pillars in the rooms can provide cover, if you are desperate enough. Pond rooms may appear, with thin bridges going over a lake of honey, filled with Skull Skimmers. Falling in will certainly end badly for you, so avoid getting shoved in. Enemy Selection * Cadaverpillars * Blood Wasps * Gutterflies * Skull Skimmers * Heartworms Level 3 "Grand Chamber" This level is one giant chamber, with an incredibly high celing, colossal wax pillars and multiple floors. Standing on the raised portions may destroy your stealth instantaneously, and the lowest levels are full of liquid honey, full of deadly skimmers. Enemy Selection * Cadaverpillars * Blood Wasps * Gutterflies * Skull Skimmers * Hellflies * Heartworms Category:Areas